Don t Speak
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore ha llegado a Hogwarts, no muy feliz, mas aprendera con sus nuevos a amigos a meterse en problemas y demás, podria ser que descubra el misterio de su pasado? ¿Reviews?
1. Ariana

**Discleimer: ****Harry Potter** _así como los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling_: **Rachel Roth**_ es propiedad de DC comics, creada por Marv Wolfman y George Pérez._

**Autor:**_ Yukime Hiwatari. _

**Resumen: **_La inquietud de que si era o no una squib la estaba matando, nunca había realizado alguna habilidad mágica y aquello era atemorizante. Sin embargo ¿Ariana realmente quería ser una bruja?_

**Publicación: **2010** Edición:** Junio 2011

**Advertencias: ****A. U. **_semi-universo alterno. OCC, croosovers, la época "actual" es dada a partir del ingreso del primogénito Potter dos años antes del epilogo del 7º libro de la saga. _

[Datos validos para capítulos posteriores]

* * *

**Don´t Speak**

Capitulo 1

"**Ariana**** Dumbledore"**

_«__ De New York a Hogwarts »_

* * *

_29 de febrero_

_Querida Misha:_

_A veces no logro comprender con totalidad al mundo al que pertenezco__. Desde que nací me he preguntado del ¿Por qué de mi presencia? ¿Acaso soy importante? ¿Vale la pena que este con vida? sinceramente no he querido encontrar las respuestas a estas incógnitas, ya que llevaría mucho tiempo explicarlas con creces. _

_Mi familia__ (cave aclarar que pertenezco a una familia con situaciones extrañas, e importantes personajes de la historia mágica en ella.), es un poco extraña. Pero aclaremos un poco esto ¿ok?_

_Soy hija de __Jasón & Alice Dumbledore, hija única y tengo 10 años. Vivo en New York, seh~ la maravillosa ciudad Muggle. ¿Sabes lo estrambótico que es vivir en ésta cuidad y tener una familia de brujos? Es realmente estresante. Mis mejores amistades son niños muggles que jamás entraran en el mundo al que "pertenezco" y sinceramente les tengo envidia. También conozco a algunas familias como la mía pero… nunca me ha interesado entablar amistad con mis "iguales" como suele llamarlos mi abuela Karen, que no hace más que hablar de las hazañas de la historia mágica, dejándome arrastrar por la dudas de que si yo poseo o no magia._

_Pero déjame platicarte un poco de mi familia._

_El apellido Dumbledore, según sé, ya debía de haber desaparecido hace unas cuantas generaciones. Puesto que al parecer muy pocos saben que Aberforth Dumbledore se caso a los 24 años a escondidas, con mi abuela Airen Elizabeth Zwingli (ese es su nombre de soltera). Claro que solo la familia se entero de ello, a excepción creo del hermano del abuelo Abe (así me gusta decirle y extrañamente cada vez que lo hago, su mirada se entristece). Y de este matrimonio que solo duro 10 años, nació mi abuelito Eriol Lucian Dumbledore. Él no fue a Hogwarts si no a Durmstrang, ya que cuando entro al colegio Abe & Airen ya se habían divorciado. (De hecho el abuelito Eriol tiene medios hermanos pero según dice mamá ellos ya serían familia más lejana, además de que no los conozco. Solo sé que llevan el apellido le Funtine)._

_Cuando era más joven, el abuelito Eriol tenia el cabello de un negro intenso con reflejos rojizos (heredado del abuelito Abe), sus ojos de un tono turquesa muy intenso que según dicen vino de la parte de la abuela Airen, su piel es sumamente blanca y antes, de joven era muy codiciado. También la abuela Karen (esposa del abuelo Eriol) dice que siempre se metía en problemas. Aunque lamentablemente mi abuelito Eriol falleció hace algunos días y__ realmente me entristece, porque lo quería mucho y nos llevábamos muy bien._

_Mis abuelos se casaron a los 19 años, eran demasiado jóvenes. Karen Aurora Williams es descendiente de una línea de magos de sangre pura desde 27 generaciones atrás (según dice, su familia era originaria hace añisimos de Gales, después una generación de la cual no me acuerdo cual era, se mudo a nueva Inglaterra). Ella estudio en Hogwarts y según dice, conoció al hermano de mi bisabuelo que en ese entonces era director del colegio. Ella aun esta con vida aunque dudo que dure mucho, eso porque le afecto mucho la perdida de mi abuelo, tiene los cabellos rubios cenizos y una mirada azul algo gélida, es muy amable aunque sinceramente no hablo mucho con ella. Después de todo siempre me inquietan sus historias y me deprime no saber magia. Además de que es sumamente orgullosa, para ella la tía Mary no existe porque no es como ella, a veces creo que incluso la odia pero me estoy adelantando._

_Ellos tuvieron tres hijos: Jasón (mi papá) y las mellizas __Marguerite__ & Emily (la mayor [yo la llamo Mary] se caso cuando tenia 15 años ¿puedes creerlo? No tiene hijos y ella es una… squib) y la menor [Emy] no esta casada & asistió a Beauxbatons, según supe esta de viaje investigando algo referente a criaturas mitológicas en América)._

_Mi padre __Jasón William Dumbledore es de cabellos castaños claros, y ojos de un tierno tono verde-azulado, es más parecido a mi abuela Karen. Es una persona sumamente seria e inclusive puede parecer terrorífica, él a diferencia de los otros miembros en la familia fue el primero & hasta ahora único integrante que ha estudiado en "Otacan" que significa "El supremo". Si bien esta escuela es de las mejores, también es sumamente desconocida, principalmente porque se necesitan muchos requisitos para acceder a ella. Aun no entiendo como papá llego ahí, simple y sencillamente estudio ahí. Pero sigamos, quizás más adelante te hable de ella._

_Ahora si hablamos de la familia de mi madre ~ nos quedamos atascados en ella. Eso porque no sabe nada de su recuerda su vida a partir de los 18 años, cuando se hallaba en Nuevo México en completa soledad, al parecer perdió la memoria y fue internada en un Hospital Muggle, solo que al notar la magia que despedía su esencia de inmediato la sociedad de magia o como sea que se llame, fue en su búsqueda y quedo arraigada en San Mungo, (lo cual me hace dudar mucho porque según sabia aquí donde vivimos el mejor lugar medico mágico es un hospital en Sudamérica ¿Por qué no la llevaron ahí? Es una pregunta que nadie me ha respondido) fue tratada y atendía además de investigada, pero no se encontró nada._

_Lo más sobresaliente de mi madre es su conocimiento, puesto que, a pesar de no recordar su pasado con la ayuda de las enfermeras de San Mungo comenzó a controlar su magia con rapidez. Claro que eso también se lo atribuyo a mi padre. Hace más de 15 años ellos se conocieron en una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar. Habían llamado a mi padre por su caso e irremediablemente quedo encantado con ella. «Aquello fue como conocer mi destino, conocer a mi alma gemela…» dice papá cada vez que le pregunto (son las únicas veces en las que la personalidad de papá se denota más, el no es malo simplemente muy vergonzoso y por eso a veces da miedo… a otros porque yo lo adoro)._

_Y así es como llegue a este mundo. Aun no se si pertenezco a "su mundo" el de mi familia pero… lo único que tengo claro hoy es que… tengo miedo de descubrirlo…_

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación por lo que dejo su diario sobre la mesa. Hoy era su cumpleaños numero once, y aun no descubría si poseía magia, por lo que bien podría clasificarse como una Squib. Un bufido salio de entre sus labios, mientras iba a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer de 31 años frente a ella, vestida con un hermoso vestido liso de color azul cielo.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de su madre Alice que poseía en esos momentos una sonrisa al notar que su retoño aun estaba con su peculiar pijama. La niña arrastro los pies en dirección a su cama para tirarse sobre está con aburrimiento y algo molesta, su madre la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente se atrevió a entrar al territorio de su pequeña, sentándose en la cama al lado del cuerpo de su hija.

— **¿Qué sucede Aria? —** pregunto con voz maternal la mujer

— **No sé de que hablas mamá**...— sin mucho ánimo respondió Ariana

— **Claro que no sabes... si no fuera así ya estarías lista y contenta ¿no crees?**

— **¿Por qué desde el bisabuelo Abe, nadie va Hogwarts?** — dejo escapar su inquietud viendo con fijeza a su madre la cual tan solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

— **Te olvidas de la abuela Karen… no creo que ella le guste que la olvides**…— murmuro con un deje de vergüenza, si bien se llevaba con cortesía con su suegra tampoco eran muy aledañas a compartir tiempo juntas.

— **Sabes a lo que me refiero mamá…—** un pequeño gesto de inconformidad se dibujo en los labios de la pequeña.

— **No sabría explicarte Ari, pero no debes preocuparte seguramente tu asistirás a Hogwarts...—** dijo abrazando con ternura a su hija— **ahora deja de preguntas tontas porque ya llego tu bisabuelo y quiere verte**— dejo de abrazarla y se levanta dirigiéndose a las salida, no sin antes con el poder de su varita sacar el vestido que usaría aquel día su niña.

— **Pff Papá jamás me dirá nada... ¿Y si no entro? ¿Pero y sí solo soy una Squib?—** su frustración llenaba el ambiente que la rodeaba, hasta que su mirada azulina se quedo pegada al póster que tenia frente a si. Ahí se encontraba un joven muy apuesto de piel canela, ojos castaños y cabellos oscuros, el rotulo era de una famosa película Muggle, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar _**"si... si no puedo ser bruja... quizás pueda ser cinematógrafo o quizás, diseñadora... kyaaaa tengo muchas opciones, total la magia no me gusta, siento que me vuelvo una inútil" **_se dijo levantándose de su cama para luego meterse a bañara con rapidez. Después de secarse, cepillo sus dientes, fue a vestirse con un bonito conjunto de mezclilla azul marino, pantalón con varias bolsas en sus laterales y un cinturón de cadenitas con estrellitas y corazones, una blusa color rosa con una mariposa estampada y una chamarra a juego del Pantalón. Cepillo su cabello rubio platinado dejándolo atado en una coleta alta con un leve flequillo, se puso un poco de loción y bajo al recibidor.

* * *

Y llego el primero de Septiembre. Ya se encontraba todo listo, sus tres túnicas negras, sus libros de primer año, la varita, la lechuza, sus pergaminos y tinta _**"dios ~ ¿que no pueden modernizarse?"**_. Se vistió nada formal, con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con adornos negros, unos convers negros con algunos tonos rojos, playera roja con un estampado de una mariposa negra en la espalda y un suéter negro sencillo. Ya casi llegaban al andén 9 ¾.

Al final de su cumpleaños llego la carta de admisión firmada por la directora Minerva McGonagall y ahora su destino como bruja estaba sellado. No podía creer que le estaba pasando aquello cuando ya había decidido ejercer un sueño "normal" pero bueno todo valía la pena por ver el rostro de orgullo de su familia.

Atravesaron la barrera para llegar a su destino y frente a ella se encontraba el gran tren que la llevaría al colegio, estaba mucha gente al rededor, al parecer había bastantes alumnos en el colegio por lo que se sintió intimidada _**"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué me has hecho Merlín ~?"**_. Su padre la ayudo a subir su baúl a uno de los últimos compartimentos, le dio algunas monedas y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, puesto se le hacia tarde para llegar a San Mungo. Su madre una vez que se asegurara de darle todas las indicaciones de buen comportamiento a su hija también se retiro, no faltaba mucho para que fueran las 11 (hora de partida del tren) así que se dispuso a sentarse en su compartimiento y ver hacia la ventana, pudo notar a un chico de cabello negro alborotado llegar corriendo, tras él se encontraba una pareja y dos niños mas pequeños, un azabache de ojos verdes y una pelirroja de ojos miel.

Escucho cuando se abrió el compartimiento, por lo que desvió su mirada de aquella reunión familiar. En la puerta se encontraba una linda joven de palidez extrema, sus cabellos cortos eran de un extraño negro-violáceo y sus ojos parecían dos amatistas, sin duda se sorprendió, se veía tan seria y eso de cierta forma la intimido.

— **¿Puedo sentarme aquí? no hay más lugar o por lo menos, no es como el resto del zoológico que se ha convertido el expreso— **dijo la joven mirando a Ariana a los ojos.

— **Cl-claro, puedes tomar asiento...—** respondió esquivando su mirada pero aun viéndola de reojo y con las mejillas de tono rosado.

La joven de peculiar aspecto se sentó frente a ella, la miro por un instante para luego comenzar a leer el libro que traía entre las manos, por lo que Ariana se sintió más cómoda. Justo comenzó a moverse al tren, un suspiro salio de sus labios y comenzó a observar a su compañera de compartimiento, era muy bonita aunque algo extraña, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y se ensancho más al notar el titulo del libro.

— **Holly, el guisante y un peculiar verano... **— murmuro por lo bajo, mas al notar la mirada de su compañera que enarcaba una ceja, era tan seria que no sabia si estaba enfadada— **l-lo s-siento no c-creí que... —**trataba de disculparse pero ella la interrumpió.

— **Soy Rachel Roth... — **el cambio de tema fue tan drástico pero conveniente que tan solo sonrió y se presento.

— **Ariana Dumbledore... disculpa si... interrumpí tu lectura...—**susurro notando como cerraba el libro sin siquiera marcar la pagina.

— **No hay problema...— **no parecía muy platicadora la chica, Ariana tampoco era sumamente sociable a menos que fuera con Muggles.

— **Y... ¿Estas emocionada por estar en Hogwarts?**

— **Sinceramente no. No creo que estar con un montón de infantes, atascada en un castillo de la edad media en quien sabe donde, sea lo más emocionante que me pase ~—** explico con sarcasmo algo ácido pero que sin duda hizo a florar una risita en Ariana.

— **Jeje eres simpática Rachel... ya sabes...—**justo en ese instante entro aquel joven de cabellos despeinados y una mirada avellana, las chicas lo miraron con fijeza por lo que se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

— **Pensé que estaba desocupado...—** dijo rascándose la nuca con evidente nerviosismo, Rachel enarco una ceja escéptica de la actitud del chico que aparentaba su edad, por lo que seria de nuevo ingreso.

— **Bueno... a mi no me incomoda que estés aquí si es lo que quieres...—**dijo en voz baja Ariana— ¿**Y a ti Rachel?**— volteo mirando a su nueva conocida.

— **En lo absoluto...**— murmuro volviendo a tomar aquel libro entre sus manos y seguir con su lectura por lo que de inmediato Ariana fijo su mirada en el chico.

— **Soy Ariana Dumbledore ¿y tú?—** pregunto con cierta curiosidad aunque con algo de vergüenza, el chico se acerco hasta sentarse frente a ella estiro su mano y declaro con voz de orgullo

— **James Sirius Potter— **su mano fue estrechada por Ariana que le brindaba una sonrisa—** ¿y tu... amiga?**

— **Rachel Roth...— **se presento con monotonía sin siquiera despegar los ojos de su libro.

Su viaje hasta el castillo fue bastante ajetreado pero entretenido, como en aquellas novelas, cuando llegas a un mundo mágico. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios antes de entrar al gran comedor, donde los agruparían en casas. Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que no puedo evitar tomar tanto la mano de Rachel como la de James, aunque Rachel parecía algo incomoda, no movió su mano, mientras que James apretó levemente la suya para infundirle algo de valor a Ariana.

La profesora Ways, una bruja esbelta y de cabellera hasta la cintura, con un tono entre gris y plateado, de bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos y ojos de un negro siniestro los guió hacia donde se entraba el gran taburete y sobre este, el sombrero seleccionador. Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, los únicos parientes que conocía habían asistido a Gryffindor ¿y si ella no? Decidió poner atención en sus compañeros de primer año, unos algo nerviosos, otros mas bien intimidados y solo uno o dos (como en el caso de James) que se pululaban como si fueran famosos y así comenzó la tortura.

Llamaron a una chica de cabello rojizo corto que al parecer se llamaba Stella, que fue directo hacia Slytherine, James bufo por lo bajo. A continuación a un muchacho de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, se llamaba Julián y fue directo a Ravenclaw y entonces, sintió como tanto Rachel como James apretaban sus manos dándole fuerzas.

— **Dumbledore Ariana...—** la llamo la profesora Ways, a paso lento algo nerviosa por las curiosas miradas de los presentes fue hasta el taburete donde se sentó y de inmediato el sombrero seleccionador le tapo los ojos.

"_**¿Por qué se me habrán quedado viendo todos?"**__ Porque eres una Dumbledore... _respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza _veo que eres valiente y muy decidida __**"Si fuera así no estaría aquí"**__ y bastante perspicaz aunque curiosa, persuasiva aunque explosiva _parecía que el sombrero la ignorase por lo que tan solo frunció el seño.

Todos estaban atentos a saber la selección de aquella chiquilla, puesto que un Dumbledore no había pisado el castillo (como estudiante) por mas de 100 años ~

* * *

_**Después de mucho analizar la situación de esta historia y al ver mi horrores ortográficos, comencé a editarlo, claro que me alegraría de suma manera contar con un beta.**__** Aun así a los que han leído y dejado comentario les agradezco de suma manera. Primeramente porque Ariana aquí parece ser otra persona… mas como se imaginaran abarcare un poco lo que es la reencarnación, todo para que puedan estar ahí los queridos hijos de nuestros personajes favoritos xD.**_

_**También puede que con**__**forme avance la historia -que al principio será MUY lenta-, puede que hayan personajes de otros animes o libros, una mafufada mía.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esto. Y ojala me dejen un review, tan siquiera para saber que la ando regando.**_


	2. ¡¡¡A la oficina! ¿Y yo que hice?

_Publicado:_ 04.04.2010

_Edición: Junio 2011_

**Dedicación:** con mucho cariño para mi "hija**" Pau** que acaba de entrar a la Universidad –x- felicidades mi peque…

* * *

**Don´t Speak**

Capitulo 2

**"¡A la oficina!"**

_« ¿Y yo que hice? »_

* * *

La mitad del colegio simplemente no estaba preparada para aquella tan inesperada. Por supuesto que sabían que el mayor de los Potter asistiría ese año al colegio y esperaban con ansias su llegada ¿Quién no quisiera conocer al hijo del gran mago que termino con el que no debe ser nombrado?

Pero no esperaban escuchar aquel nombre, un nombre que muchos de sus padres habían leído años atrás en un libro de chismes y que, con seguridad nadie sabia de su existencia actual.

Todos los muchachos presentes y el profesorado conocían a Albus Percival Dumbledore, el mejor director que hubiera tenido el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. También sabían sobre sus logros y muy poco de su familia pero lo inquietante era saber que aun habían personas con aquel apellido tan famoso era un poco inverosímil.

Pasaron algunos segundos más, la multitud ahora cuchicheaba más fuertemente, puesto creían que la selección de aquella "Dumbledore" seria simplemente fácil pero ¿Qué sucedía si entraba en Slytherine? O en alguna casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Simplemente aquello era impensable.

— **Gryffindor…—** Grito el sombrero seleccionador haciendo que todos suspiraran en general. La mesa de la derecha comenzó a aplaudir y dar porras para que su nueva integrante fuera hacia ahí.

Sin dudarlo Ariana se dirigió aun nerviosa hacia la mesa, notando que James se encontraba asiéndole gestos de felicitación y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de Rachel _**"espero que ellos estén conmigo"**_ pensó soltando un suspiro ya estando sentada en la mesa.

— **¿En serio eres una Dumbledore? Pensaba que su familia ya estaba bueno, casi en la tumba…—** dijo un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, sentado al frente de ella, su sonrisa parecía plástica en su totalidad, le recordaba de cierta forma a la chica popular de su antigua escuela _**"genial así que también hay ese tipo de gente por aquí"**_pensó Ariana con el seño aun fruncido.

— **Vamos Edward deja de molestarla…—** le contesto una chica de mediana estatura sus cabellos parecían levemente plateados y era sumamente hermosa, su pequeña y finísima nariz, lo terso de su piel y blancura, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran la pureza del azul de su mirada. Estaba tan distraída observando a aquella joven que no se dio cuenta de que la selección seguía si no hasta que sintió a alguien sentándose junto a ella. No podía equivocarse esa aura de oscuridad no podía ser de otra persona que de Rachel. Se giro en un santiamén abrazando a su amiga llena de emoción.

— **Rachel me alegra tanto que estés conmigo…—** dijo llena de felicidad, tanto que si fuera un anime de los que solía ver en casa estaría con una carita de cordero degollado.

— **Aria me estas ahogando…—** murmuro sobriamente la joven al momento que ignoraba olímpicamente la charla de los "infantes de zoológico" como ella les llamaba a sus demás compañeros.

— **Hey… ¿acaso solo estas feliz por ella? Creí que éramos amigos…—** dijo con cara de falsa indignación James que ya estaba sentado frente a la rubia. Pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que se giro y pudo observar una risa escondida en el semblante del chico.

— **Claro que no, me alegra que estas aquí Chico lindo…—** le respondió con un guiño coqueto y es que cuando Ariana se sentía sumamente feliz o algo nerviosa no sabia lo que decía o hacia, — **yo… este…—** sus mejillas comenzaron a iluminarse mientras James se hacia el tonto, si bien él era sumamente popular en su otras escuela no tenia muchas amigas que digamos y mucho menos sabia como era relacionarse con éstas.

— **Valla tan pronto y Potter ya tiene novia—** aseguro aquel chico, el tal Edward molestando levemente a James, cosa que no parecía agradar al chico sin embargo comenzó a llevarse de inmediato bien con él, para después de que terminara la selección ser rodeado por un montón de chicos.

— **Son sus primos… — **se escucho la voz de Rachel aun teniendo un libro frente a ella.

— **Si que eres preceptiva…—** le contesto notando como la directora del colegio se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba para dar un discurso.

Era una bruja ya bastante grande por lo que podía ver en su mirada era una larga existencia, así como la de su abuelo Abe, sonrió un poco al recordar que su abuelito le había comentado que conocía personalmente a esa bruja. Y más al recordar que lo tendría cerca, puesto que el abuelo Abe seguía viviendo en Hogsmeade.

Poco después de un gran discurso donde se ponía en evidencia a varios pelirrojos de su mesa, algunas advertencias y más, la rubia comenzó a sentir algo de hambre_**"me pregunto si servirán pizza"**_ se dijo a si misma. Cuando de pronto y sin saber como los platos se llenaron de varias comidas un tanto extrañas pero olían bien _**"al mal paso darle prisa"**_ se dijo probando un poco de todo, al frente de ella podía observar a James comiendo con rapidez, a su derecha Rachel parecía tan solo comer poco y beber té de hiervas. Poco a poco y con estomago lleno varios alumnos de primer año se veían sumamente cansados y los nuevos Gryffindor no eran la excepción, por fin se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a aquella chica de cabello platinado que era prefecta además de que, por lo visto también era prima de James.

* * *

No recordaba como ni cuando pero ya había pasado una semana y media en el castillo, su primera semana y contando, estaba sumamente orgullosa, ya que aunque había vivido en el mundo Muggle no estaba tan mal. Mucho le sirvió sus lecturas, manejaba bien los temas aunque no con tanta perfección como el _bambino_ de Dereck Swan. Un niño mimado de Ravenclaw con quien a decir verdad se llevaba muy mal desde la infancia. Desde que había cumplido los 5 años sus padres la habían llevado a fiestas infantiles, donde de pura casualidad _**"si como no" **_siempre se encontraban con la familia Swan.

La señora Eleonor: recatada, de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste, piel apiñonada y sumamente sensual, o eso había escuchado decir hacia algún tiempo, su fama se debía a su trabajo en el ministerio de magia como la principal portavoz del ministro de magia, y las malas lenguas decían que era su amante…

Por otro lado el señor Tobías Swan: gran dirigente de "El profeta" editor y compositor de grandes canciones tocados por los mejores grupos musicales, además de dueño de una disquera en la que todos quisieran entrar.

Y claro como olvidar al primogénito Dereck, el más dotado de la familia al descubrir sus dotes mágicas ala edad de 2 años, lindo según algunas chicas y con pésimo humor prepotente aunque muy elegante.

— **Aria deja de pensar en ese idiota y pásame el libro de pociones de una vez…—** se escucho la voz enfadad de Rachel que se encontraba frente a ella con el seño fruncido y al parecer enfadada.

— **¿Ah? Acaso me lo estabas pidiendo**…— mas que preguntar afirmo haciéndole un tierno puchero, sí la verdad estaba distraída y no había leído nada pero era su libro ¿no?— **cierto ¿y el tuyo?**

— **No seas tonta Aria, tu libro se lo prestaste a James, el que tienes entre las manos es mío…—** dijo quitándoselo y comenzando a hacer su tarea. A pesar de que fuera antisocial y algo tétrica, Rachel era sumamente responsable, no por nada casi superaba a Swan en todas las materas, y es casi, porque a ella no le gustaban las criaturas mágicas donde era un reverendo desastre.

— **Claro, ya recordé…—** dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. James era un tonto, primero quema su libro de pociones por error (error que este cerca de un caldero), se lo había pedido prestado para hacer la tarea. Se levando del mullido sofá con algo de pereza y comenzó a buscarle con la mirada por la sala común— **mmm tendré que salir a buscarlo…—** menciono con un suspiro de resignación, se despidió de la mano de Rachel y salio al pasillo— **¿Donde se habrá metido?**

Camino por los largos pasillos donde cada vez que pasaba las pinturas se paseaban murmurando cosas que no entendía. Lo dejo pasar porque al final simplemente Ariana no se considera tan importante como por ejemplo… James, sí el Hijo del que derroto a un tal Voldemort, según la información que había sacado de algunos compañeros. A pesar de que sus padres fueran hechiceros ella no había crecido en Europa, de hecho por aquel tiempo si quiera había nacido por lo que poco sabia de la época oscura, además de que estaba más interesada en el presente que en el pasado.

James Sirius Potter se había convertido en un buen amigo desde ese día en el tren por lo que simple y sencillamente no entendía muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo el notar que él tampoco sabia que su padre era un héroe. Con lo poco que llevaban de conocerse Ariana sabía a la perfección que James odia llamar la atención por su apellido. Sí, él quería ser visto, pero no pos ser un Potter, si no por ser simplemente James. Y eso era lo que más le agradaba de su amigo, amigo que por cierto en ocasiones la desesperaba.

Siguió buscándole inclusive le pregunto a sus primos a los cuales cave destacar la veían como bicho raro, debía dejar de peinarse de cola de cabello al parecer llamaba mucho la atención. O por lo menos eso pensó cuando los paso de largo.

Y entonces escucho la voz de James saliendo del baño ¿del baño de chicas del tercer piso? Y cave aclarar que no era la única voz masculina, también se escuchaba a Terry, chico pelicastaño con ademán principesco de Hufflepuff se escuchaban divertidos. Mas lo que le causo un estado de enfado fue escuchar la voz de él. Dereck Swan, simplemente no podía creerlo. Para ella Potter la había traicionado y no le perdonaría con facilidad. Entro al baño azotando la puerta de esta forma logrando captar la atención de los presentes.

— **¿Que ya son nenas que necesitan maquillarse?— **inquirió con burla viéndolos con superioridad. Claro tenía frente a ella a los cuatro chicos al parecer jugando naipes explosivos, pff que idiota hasta que notó que oh valla su mala suerte, estaban semi-vestidos.

— **Aria sal de aquí…—** ordeno Potter bastante sonrojado, ya no traía playera y se podía ver su tórax a la perfección, a su lado Swan aun estaba vestido mas decente puesto tenia los pantalones y solo se había quitado la camisa.

— **Deja de husmear Dumbledore…—** bastante avergonzado Terry que ya estaba en calzoncillos se metió a uno de los baños mientras el otro joven que por la corbata aseguraba que pertenecía a Slytherine se le quedaba viendo divertido con una sonrisa ya que era el único que aun conservaba su uniforme. A él no lo conocía mucho puesto que al parecer era un poco mayor.

— **Si que eres desvergonzada y algo pervertida Ariana— **le dijo el Ravenclaw sonriendo prepotente más en sus mejillas se veía el tenue color sonrojado del bochorno y aunque Ariana se sonrojo al hallarlos ahí y puesto que es chica, los chicos pensaron que saldría corriendo avergonzada, grave error.

— **jajajaja** – comenzó a reír a mas no poder se veían tan ridículos, y los calzoncillos de Terry con caritas felices habían sido el chasco, no paraba de reír incluso estaba sentada y con las manos en el abdomen— **Q-que… que ridiculez…—** dijo señalándolos, todos se quedaron pasmados.

Sin siquiera notarlo por su ataque de risa. Ariana había sido rodeada por cuatro muchachos, sorprendentemente cada uno de una casa distinta. Terrance ya estaba completamente vestido cuando pudo observar su situación la rubia, más era un poco tarde para ello.

James aprovecho el desconcierto de la rubia para levantarla con rapidez y nada de delicadeza, lo que provoco que ella respondiera con una cara de enfado.

— **¿Que hacen?—** pregunto con la cara más temible que tuviera, realmente servia tener un poco de parecido con su padre, sin embargo tan solo sintió como caía, esta vez, sentada sobre una silla y era amarrada a ésta— **déjenme libre idiotas…**

— **¿Te parece gracioso espiarnos?—** escucho la voz de James que sonreía descaradamente. Era la primera vez que sentía un desagrado tal por su amigo, pero todo era por el verdadero problema del asunto.

— **No me hables Potter…—** dijo con molestia viéndolo retadoramente.

— **Te haces la graciosa Ariana…—** confirmo en vez de preguntar Swan con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Al pasar de los años Ariana había aprendido a temer aquella sonrisa, sin embargo no lo demostró, ya no tenia ocho años.

— **Oh como que un mosquito esta zumbando en mis oídos**— dijo tratando de ignorando y cerrando los ojos para no observar a ninguno de los cuatro. Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a tener miedo y era un miedo extraño. Un miedo a un sueño.

— **Creo que merece un castigo…—** dijo el Slytherine al que no conocía, aunque esa mirada era sumamente "interesante" y el tono de su voz tan seria era… "misteriosa". Y aquello la aterro.

— **Si… eso mereces Aria…—** la sonrisa de James se ensancho al momento que con su varita invocaba algo y entonces….

* * *

"_**Esto no podía pasarme a mi, enserio que no, esos idiotas si que me la pagan"**_ pensaba mientras se encontraba siguiéndole los pasos al profesor Richards. Se dirigían al despacho de la directora. _**"Esto si que era genial dos únicos modelos a seguir en Hogwarts y ahora seré la primera expulsada, ya me veo yendo a casa… ahora que lo pienso podría convenirme… ¡alto! No hasta que me pueda vengar de ese cuarteto de…"**_

Seguía en sus cavilación cuando sin darse cuanta ya se encontraba sentada frente a la directora que la veía duramente. Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras alisaba su falda. Entonces la directora tomo la palabra.

— **Señorita Dumbledore podría decirme… ¿Cómo demonios se le encontró en el baño con cuatro compañeros suyos desmayados y semidesnudos?—** no sabia su sus mejillas sonrojadas era por la cólera o por el bochorno de sus palabras.

— **seguramente ellos, le han dicho algo que no es directora McGonagall, le explicare, lo que sucedió fue que…—** Trato de decir pero al parecer la profesora McGonagall tenia otras cosas que hacer.

— **Resúmalo…—** ordeno bastante molesta. La rubia hizo un puchero de inconformidad y es que ya estaba mas que lista para contar la historia y hasta se había preparado para conjurar algunos dibujos descriptivos. _**"Ok, creo que el maldito mundo muggle me tiene dopada de tonterías, debo de dejar de ver toons"**_

— **Me encontré con los cuatro jugando naipes explosivos y sin ropa me reí de ellos, y luego me ataron a una silla, para "castigarme" se pusieron a bailarme o algo así, no se bien yo me enoje y justo cuando los muy…—** "_**idiotas"**_ termino la frase en su cabeza— **se iban a bajar los pantalones se desmayaron y llego el profesor Richards.**

— **Hmph en todo caso, se encuentra castigada**…— menciono posando su mirada en unos papeles en su escritorio.

— **¿QUE?—** sin poder evitarlo ya estaba con las manos sobre el escritorio de cedro y observaba a la directora con la mandíbula desencajada _**"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"**_ Se pregunto sin aun creerse las palabras de McGonagall— **pero…pero yo no hice nada…**

— **Era su deber señorita informarme de las travesuras de sus compañeros además ellos alegan que usted los insito a…— **la interrumpió la profesora, ahora sumamente molesta por la actuad de la chiquilla aunque más bien le inquietaba un poco aquel accidente.

— **¿Y les cree?—** de inmediato pregunto con asombro mientras retiraba las manos del escritorio. Su mirada encolerizada había cambiado drásticamente por una de suma incredulidad y decepción. No podía creer que la profesora de quien tan bien le había hablado su abuelo fuera de esa forma, que no le creyese.

— **Deje de exaltarse Dumbledore y valla a su sala común, su castigo empezara mañana es todo…—** dijo enojada mientras la veía fijamente.

Ariana le dio una última vista a la profesora antes de salir del despacho. Azoto la puerta nada mas saliendo y bajo las escaleras de caracol, escuchando los cuadros de los directores hablar sobre ella pero poco le importo. ¿De que valía decirle algo más si no iba a creerle? Una vez que Ariana saliera del despacho de la directora McGonagall suspiro con frustración, debía de pensar en retirarse, los alumnos cada vez estaban más precoces.

— **Pero… que mas se puede esperar de un Dumbledore ¿cierto Albus?—** dijo con una risita divertida, viendo el gran cuadro con marco dorado de un anciano de cabellos platinados y larga barba, ojos azules, tras sus anteojos de media luna.

— **Si…—** fue la simple respuesta del cuadro del antiguo director, y aunque una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios era más que evidente que su mirada estaba pérdida y llena de melancolía._**"Se parece… mucho"**_ pensó antes de quedarse "_dormido_".

* * *

**Continuara ~**

_**SaraKem:**__ Muchas gracias por tu Review ya que por ello decidí continuar, espero me sigas dando tu opinión._

_Y también gracia s a los que leen aunque no dejen Review ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicación****:** Con mucho cariño para **SaraKem** gracias por dejarme review

**Don´t Speak**

Capitulo 3

**¡Castigo!**

_« Nunca te metas con una Dumbledore »_

Por fin reinaba la tranquilidad en la sala común. Era una suerte que nadie estuviera haciendo ruido, o quizás fuera porque su personalidad asustaba demasiado a sus compañeros, que decidieron dejar sus bobadas y dejarla en completa soledad.

Sí, por fin podría terminar su trabajo de pociones y empezar el de criaturas mágicas. Estupida materia que para ella no le serviría de nada. Pero si quería ser la mejor de su curso debía superarla y posteriormente dejarla. Estaba por ponerle el punto final a su trabajo cuando, una voz -muy conocida a su pesar- se escucho fuera del retrato de la dama gorda. Esta voz resonó por el lugar, justo en ese instante llego una furia de cabellera rubia casi platinada entrando como un huracán y derribando un frasco de tinta sobre su trabajo.

Eso no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué la castigaban de esa forma? Se pregunto, más con un simple conjuro limpio su trabajo ya terminado y lo guardo. Se dirigió a las escaleras de su dormitorio, para ver la razón de que Ariana se encontrara de esa forma tan peculiar.

Con suma lentitud guardo sus cosas y subió la escalera rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas. Noto como letrero donde marcaba el nombre de las personas que compartían la habitación estaba torcido, así que se detuvo un instante a acomodarlo correctamente. Ahí podía claramente leer cinco nombres. Braginski, Dumbledore, Prince, Roth, & Wong. Y así entro a la habitación.

Llego bastante enfadada a la torre de Gryffindor. Después de gritar una sarta de groserías -demasiado muggles que casi nadie entendió-, llego a su habitación arrojándose de lleno sobre su cama. Estaba tan molesta, por la culpa de esos idiotas ahora tendría que cumplir un castigo.

— **¿Qué pasó?—** pregunto una voz bastante oscura y tenebrosa. Ariana se giro hacia su amiga y se tiro a sus brazos.

— **Por culpa de cuatro idiotas estoy castigada…—**informo llena de melancolía. Aferrándose a los brazos de la chica oscura.

— **¿Por qué?—** no era realmente que le importarse, pero ver a esa niña llena de vida estando tan triste la hizo… sentirse un poco mal.

Después de contarle todo con lujo de detalles, ya no se sentía triste. En cambio quería vengarse de aquellos chicos. Sin embargo Rachel se fijo en otra cosa de la historia, que no parecía inquietar a la rubia, así que por el momento lo dejo pasar. Después de todo, bien podría llamarse "coincidencia".

— **Pero esto no se queda así, juro por las barbas de Merlín que me vengare de ellos muajajaja**— una gotita apareció en la cien de Rachel. Sí, le agradaba la ojiazul y era bastante interesante, pero en ese instante tenia que huir o… Justamente cuando se encontraba en la puerta, cuando una voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

— **Rachel… me ayudaras ¿verdad?— **Rachel no quería voltear, sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba. Aquella carita de perrito a medio morir, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro supo que estaba perdida.

James se encontraba con la cara gacha. Hacia unos momentos, fue prácticamente sacado de la enfermería con sus otros "compañeros de juegos".

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero aun no recordaba como demonios término en el suelo después de "torturar" a Aria. Si que había sido divertida verla tan avergonzada y gritándoles palabrotas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le desconcertaba levemente el porque estaba tan enfadada. Obviamente quizás fue por el Slytherine que estaba ahí, pero él no lo había invitado.

Revolvió sus cabellos rebeldes entrando a la sala común y sentándose en el sofá con pesadez.

— **Potter gracias por el libro de pociones…—** grito un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises al momento que le aventaba un "destartalado" libro a James, el cual solo se quedo tieso.

— **Nigel ¿Qué paso con el libro? ¡Estaba nuevo!—**mas que asustado se hallaba trastornado. Aquel no era su libro. Por la mañana después de "plantearse" seriamente el hacer la tarea, su amigo Nigel Von Grantz, le había pedido prestado su libro para practicar, pues tenía castigo con la profesora de pociones. Nunca imagino que…

— **Lo siento es que se me cayo algo de poción encima. Pero no te preocupes ya mande una lechuza a Flourish y Blotts para que me manden otro y así devolvértelo. En serio yo…—** más James ya no lo escuchaba. Ariana ahora si lo iba a matar o tal había sido por aquello que lo estaba buscando, estaba en serios problemas ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— **James estas muy pálido….—** esa voz… se trataba de ella. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos iris azulados mirándolo con algo de preocupación. Se paro de inmediato alejándose de su amiga por lo que noto como ésta, fruncía el seño. Tras de ella se encontraba la extraña de Rachel, ahora tenia mas miedo puesto que lo veía de una forma tan… atemorizante que hizo ponerle la piel de gallina.

— **¿Por que se puso así Potter?— **le pregunto con frialdad Rachel a Nigel, el cual se puso algo nervioso por lo que comenzaba a agarrarse el cabello.

— **Bueno es que él me presto…—** pero el chico ya no podía decir nada puesto que James le había tapado la boca y reía de una forma nerviosa.

— **Es que le prometí ir a estudiar a la biblioteca luego nos vemos ciao— **dijo despidiéndose y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

— **Algo oculta…— **murmuro Rachel para si misma

— **Jeje pues si es relacionado a lo que "ya sabes" nos divertiremos mucho amiga…—** dijo de forma divertida Ariana.

Su respiración era lenta, calmada, una sonrisa asomo sus labios. Estaba tan cómodamente descansando aquel mañana, que ni cuanta se dio que faltaban unos minutos para el inicio de clases. Pero ¿Quién pensaba en ello? Si podía estar soñando con un buen partido de Quidditch donde le pateaba el trasero a varios Slytherine…

Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño. Y es que, cuando James Sirius Potter no dormía todo lo que el deseaba… bueno decir que sus compañeros de habitación ya le conocían era decir poco.

Nigel volteo por última vez para observar a su compañero de habitación. ¿Había visto algo moverse por entre las cobijas de su amigo? Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, seguramente aquello no podía ser posible.

Bajo con lentitud las escaleras de la torre en dirección a la sala común, paso como si nada tomando su mochila, salio de la torre Gryffindor.

Un grito lleno de terror se escucho por los pasillos del castillo, claro que casi nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Tan solo los incautos alumnos que aun permanecían en el lugar de los hechos, la torre de Gryffindor.

Una sonrisa macabra se cruzo por los labios de la pequeña Dumbledore que ya bajaba en compañía de Rachel para desayunar. Sus uniformes estaban totalmente planchados y acomodados adecuadamente cuando escucharon aquel grito. Rachel comenzaba a sospechar que la platinada era todo menos un pancito en dulce, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella mente era realmente interesante.

— **¿Deberíamos ir ver a James?— **pregunto con una voz sumamente inocente la rubia.

— **Dudo mucho que quiera que lo veamos en este "peculiar" instante…—** dijo con seriedad la de orbes amatistas. Ariana se encogió de hombros siguiendo a su amiga hacia la salida. Aun no podía creer que James se haya asustado de un tierno y dulce duende de jardín. Quizás debió de asegurarse que el pequeño no fuera a lastimar a su amigo.

Aquello tenía que ser un tremendo error. No podía ser, simple y sencillamente porque no era justo. El rostro infantil de la pequeña Ariana era totalmente de inconformidad y muy a su pesar se quedo callada. Escuchaba como algunos de sus compañeros de clase comenzaban a murmurar a sus espaldas lo que realmente le molesto un poco.

— **Señorita Dumbledore… valla ahora mismo…—** la poca paciencia del profesor Richards, era quizás comparable con el mal humor que se cargaba estos días la profesora McGonagall. Por lo que, aun mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar salir algunos de sus favoritos imperios muggles se levanto del asiento, guardo sus cosas y salio rápidamente del aula de transformaciones.

Camino con rapidez por los pasillos del castillo. Agarrando con fuerza su mochila ya que, si por error la soltaba seguramente nadie la callaría en su bonito discurso.

—**Cálmate, respira hondo y veras que todo ira bien…—** se dijo en voz baja realizando aquellas acciones y de paso llamando la atención de algunos alumnos de otros cursos. Pero simplemente aquello no le importo.

Siguió con su camino hasta llegar ahí. Al aula de historia de la magia, donde le había tocado su grandioso castigo. Debería darle las gracias al profesor Richards -jefe de su casa- por tan mínimo castigo. O por lo menos eso pensaría la mayoría de los alumnos. Pero no ella. Simplemente no era justo. Pero nada podía hacer… por ahora.

Toco a la puerta por pura cortesía, que no sentía en el momento.

—**Pase…—** se escucho una voz baja, aburrida y adormilada. El profesor Bings, a pesar de ser un fantasma y no darse cuenta de ello, sí comenzaba a sentirse sumamente abrumado con tantas clases. Se sentía cansado.

Entro con rapidez y cerro la puerta, en el aula para su mala suerte estaba alguien que simplemente no se esperaba.

— **Disculpe mi interrupción profesor Bings pero es hora de castigo y… bueno no sabia que estaría… ocupado…—** menciono una vez estuvo frente al escritorio del fantasma, sin siquiera fijarse en aquella persona que de igual forma, se hallaba ahí.

— **¿Castigo? No se me informo de ello—** dijo el profesor con cierto todo desaprobatorio en la voz. Observo con suma cautela a la niña que estaba frente a él. Notando cierta incomodidad en su persona por lo que simplemente soltó un bufido de indignación. — **Dumbledore ¿cierto?—** pregunto con algo de duda. Era tan extraño llamar a un alumno por aquel apellido ya casi extinto.

— **Si…—** respondió con simpleza la rubia bajando un poco el rostro y sintiéndose chiquita, como le incomodaba que todos la observaran de esa forma y la compararan con alguien que nunca conoció y del que solo sabe gracias a los libros.

— **Pues bien… su castigo consistirá en ayudarle al joven aquí presente a entregarme un reporte. Tienen hasta las cinco de la tarde y no se preocupe Dumbledore estará excusada de sus clases por el día de hoy, puesto que espero que se haya informado que tendría un castigo. Ahora váyanse ambos…—** ordeno y después de darse la vuelta salio del aula por la pared.

La oji-azul simplemente no se lo podía creer ¿aquello era una broma? Un castigo no podía consistir en ello ¿cierto? Tratando de no decir ni una sola palabra se giro para observar a aquel chico. Era el Slytherine del baño del tercer piso.

Era un tanto mas alto que James por lo que bien podía superarla en altura. Su cabello de un tono marrón oscuro, piel trigueña, ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda y facciones simplemente masculinas pero bastante llamativas. Su uniforme lo llevaba con pulcritud por lo que podía parecer un chico envidiablemente bien portado.

Ariana no lo creía así, bien recordaba de quien había sido la idea de darle un castigo el día anterior por lo que aun conteniéndose se acerco al muchacho.

— **¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—** pregunto en tono bajo observándolo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era tan penetrante como la de su padre por lo que le recorrió un escalofrió. Sentía conocer esa mirada y a la vez no la conocía.

— **Un informe completo sobre la alianza entre los hombre lobo, gigantes y demás durante la época del señor oscuro…—** informo con tranquilidad sin siquiera separar su mirada de la rubia, después esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado. — **Extraño que ambos tengamos el mismo castigo por las mismas acciones…— **dijo con simpleza.

— **Así que… deberías de haber estado aquí cuando los encontré ayer… ¿De que curso eres?—** no se iba a dejar intimidar por mucho que le causara aquella mirada esmeralda.

— **Muy lista… aunque es sumamente incomodo que una niña de primer año me ayude…—** Informo con cierto cinismo levantándose de la banca y dándole la espalda a Ariana que ciertamente comenzaba a molestarse—** ¿Piensas quedarte ahí Dumbledore?—** dijo con sarcasmo ya en la puerta del aula, Ariana le sigo de inmediato con el seño fruncido.

— **Pero que bien educado…—** le dijo con sarcasmo—** si no necesitas mi ayuda bien, le diré al profesor Richards que me cambia el castigo…—** menciono adelantándose y dejándole unos pasos atrás.

—**Toda una Gryffindor ¿no? —** el trigueño rodó la mirada**— no lo deberías de tomar a mal. Después de todo yo soy el humillado ya que voy en segundo curso, más aun que una gatita me ayude es demasiado…**

Ariana se detuvo el seco _**"¿Cómo me ha llamado ese idiota?".**_ No podía ser posible que la llamara así. Se giro para encararlo. —**Para mi tampoco es agradable estar ayudando a un bípedo.** **Así que deja de ser tan majadero y un reverendo idiota porque no te he perdonado el bochorno en el que me metieron tu y ese trío de estupidos… ahora quieres o no mi ayuda y por favor mas te vale no insultar mi inteligencia y agallas porque no has demostrado ser mejor que yo.—** con cada palabra se acercaba un paso y retaba con la mirada a aquel chico, el cual estaba sumamente sorprendido por aquello. Era la primera vez que alguien se le enfrentaba. Y era ciertamente interesante observarla de aquella forma. Sin embargo no diría nada ¿Para que enterar a una Gryffindor de que podía ser interesante a los ojos de un Slytherine? Sencillamente seria humillante aquello.

— **Vale, como digas… ahora vallamos a la biblioteca que aun tengo mucho que hacer…—** su voz bien podía interpretarse como aburrida y fría en aquel instante. Más la rubia bien noto varias extrañezas en aquel muchacho pero no tenia porque interesarle ¿verdad?

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron a la biblioteca y ciertamente aun les faltaba un buen trozo de la investigación. Ariana sabia que si seguía así no tenía esperanzas de entregar el proyecto a las cinco y mucho menos entrar a pociones a las cinco y cuarto, así que estaba perdida. Por suerte solamente se había perdido la clase de transformaciones así como la de DCAO. Pero no quería perderse pociones ya que, era una de sus favoritas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación volviendo a su trabajo. Frente a ella aquel chico estaba muy enfrascado en el libro que leía, por lo que, más le valía que fuera del tema o las pagaría.

— **Iré por más libros—** informo levantándose de la mesa y yendo a los pasillos donde los grandes libreros parecían todo menos amistosos.

Se encontraba en el pasillo de criaturas peligrosas y como defenderse de ellas cuando noto un libro fuera de lugar. Era pequeño y extraño porque nunca había observado un libro con la pasta rosa. Lo saco notando que era simplemente suave al tacto y busco el titulo. —** Hanhepi Wakan…— **leyó en voz baja, por alguna razón le recordaba algo pero no sabia bien. Comenzó a ojearlo un poco a ver si tendría alguna pista dentro y valla sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar una nota para un libro en la sección prohibida.

— **¿Qué haces?—**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas por lo que, sin quererlo soltó un gritito se giro y encaro a su compañero de castigo.

— **¡No hagas eso!—** dijo Ariana mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

— **¿Portándote mal?... quien viera a la pequeña gatita**…— menciono con gracia el Slytherine que observaba divertido las reacciones de la platinada.

— **Deja de llamarme así que yo si tengo nombre… no como alguien que ni se ha presentado…—** espeto con sumo enfado.

— **Tranquilízate que pronto te pondrás paranoica… ¿Qué tienes ahí?—**dijo quitándole el libro de las manos y revisándolo— **parece una mala broma pero… esta nota si que es interesante… probemos si sirve…—** murmuro aventándole el libro de regreso, fue hacia la bibliotecaria y valla sorpresa.

Cuando Ariana regreso a la mesa ya se encontraba ahí el sin nombre leyendo un texto que al parecer, era muy interesante.

— **¿Qué es?—** pregunto de inmediato tras de él leyendo algunas cosillas**— No puedo creerlo…—** murmuro con suma sorpresa arrebatándole el libro.— **Esto es ¡genial! Así terminaremos el reporte más rápido. **

— **Lo sé… ahora si me lo prestas podremos terminar…—** dijo con algo de enfado en la voz el chico mientras regresaba a él aquel inusual libro. Se notaba con claridad que no era nuevo pero tampoco tan viejo como otros de la sección prohibida pero… ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?

Corrían lo más rápido que podía tratando de esquivar a los demás alumnos que la veían con extrema curiosidad. Estaban a punto de llegar al aula de Historia de la Magia cuando sin quererlo tropezaron con otras personas.

— **¡Ouch! Maldición… **

— **Ese no es un buen lenguaje Aria…**

La voz de James la sobresalto un poco. Por lo que subió la mirada encontrándose con sus dos amigos. El chico Potter llevaba algunos rasguños en el rostro mientras que Rachel la observaba con cierta confusión.

— **¿Qué importa como demonios me exprese?—** menciono con en fado la rubia mientras era ayudada por su compañero de castigo a incorporarse— **Gracias…**— murmuro un poco bajo por la ayuda**— Chicos si se hacen a un lado tenemos que entregar un reporte y aun debo ir por mis libros para pociones… por cierto james ¿y mi libro?**

— **¿Ah? Hehehehe te lo llevo al aula… haya te vemos…**—y extrañamente jalo a Rachel junto a él para darles el paso y al mismo tiempo huir.

— **¿Y ahora que se traerá?—** se pregunto en voz alta. Sin embargo lo olvido todo mientras entraba a dejar el reporte. Más había una simple nota en el escritorio del profesor Bings aclarándoles que dejaran el informe sobre la mesa**— Grandioso…—**murmuro por lo bajo con cierta frustración.

Dejaron el informe y se dispusieron a salir del aula cuando Ariana detuvo al muchacho.— **¿Nunca sabré a quien le debo el castigo?—**pregunto desconcertándolo un poco pero al siguiente instante estaba sonriendo con cinismo.

Llego a las mazmorras. Por suerte sus demás compañeros aun no entraban en ella. Se acerco a James & Rachel escuchando algo que realmente no le hubiera gustado.

— **No es mi culpa. No sabía que Ningel estropearía el libro de Ari…**

— **Bueno ¿y porque no simplemente se lo dices?—** pregunto Rachel que ya había observado el rostro de incredulidad de la rubia.

— **Es que…bueno es que Ariana a veces es rara y…—**James parecía no estar claro con su explicación. Dudaba de ella pero no por eso dejaría de darla.

— **Te agradecería James Sirius Potter que si eso crees de mi, me lo dijeras en la cara…—** fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ariana antes de entrar al aula de pociones.

James se había desconcertado al escuchar la voz herida de su amiga por lo que trato de sentarse con ella para hablar. Más al parecer ella no lo creía así porque sin siquiera pensarlo se sentó con una chica de Slytherine dejando a James junto a Rachel. Podía darse por muerto en aquel instante porque, a pesar de que odiara esa clase no era tan malo. Es más era bastante bueno. Sin embargo Rachel era demasiado buena. Tanto que siempre le dejaban las pociones mas difíciles.

Y es que la profesora Ways -aquella bruja que les recibiera el día de la selección y además jefa de la casa de Slytherine- era todo menos un manso gatito. La profesora más exigente de todo el colegio dejando como un cachorrito abandonado al profesor Richards. No solo eso, su forma de estudio era un tanto extraña. Con tres clases a la semana y una doble, las clases normales las daba teóricas. Inclusive podían ver hasta 10 distintas pociones pero en la clase práctica –que precisamente era aquel día- les tocaban por equipo una poción distinta y la última clase –que realmente había sido la primera- la más difícil le había tocado a Rachel y Ariana.

— **Ya saben que hacer niños…—** se escucho la voz de la profesora. Con una seriedad innata y una frialdad que podía helarlos si les llamaba por su nombre. — **valla así que Roth y Dumbledore esta vez no están juntas… que bien porque se rolaran los equipos ¿no lo mencione? Que lastima… ahora los demás muévanse de una vez que tienen menos de dos horas para lo siguiente y quien no entregue su poción sin duda tendrá una buena reprimenda.**

Con rapidez la mayoría de los alumnos cambiaron de lugar por lo que el nerviosismo se hizo presente una voz todo estuvo en silencio.

—**Muy bien ahora… revisen el fondo de su caldero, ahí se haya el nombre de la poción que deberán entregar, tienen hora y media para ello iniciando ya…—** Ordeno mientras observaba con frialdad a todos los presentes. Muchos habían palidecido de solo observar su poción y con rapidez comenzaron a tratar de hacerla.

— **OH valla…—** la voz de Rachel fue de completa sorpresa por lo que James se temió lo peor de inmediato la observo para que hablara pero ella simplemente se limito a entregarle el papelito y girarse para sacar algunos ingredientes.

— **Suero de la verdad—** James no podía creerlo. Siquiera habían terminado de ver aquel tema. Aunque ciertamente no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenia Rachel en los labios. El plan de venganza de Aria apenas si había comenzado. Ya tenían a la primera victima que ciertamente seria la que menos sufriría. Lo que les esperaba al resto era otra historia.

**Continuara…**

Y aquí por fin el capitulo Tres:

Aviso: los anteriores capítulos fueron editados por lo que algunas cosas fueron modificadas. Si no los has leído será mejor que los leas.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a mi única lectora por dejarme Review ¡te doro!** SaraKem**


End file.
